


Stay One shots

by Original_Claire_1982



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:14:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29265609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Claire_1982/pseuds/Original_Claire_1982
Summary: Happy to take requests for this new oneshot book
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Lee Minsoo & Lee Minsung
Kudos: 8





	Stay One shots

3 hours was a long time to be practising dances after a full day of filming a variety show that involved lots of running around. But here Felix was along with Hyunjin and Minho sweating his cute butt off and trying to get the moves down of the new choreography. It was now 11pm and Felix had been on his feet since 7AM As a member of DanceRacha it was his responsibility to get the steps down perfectly so he could support the other members when they were learning the moves. All he wanted to do was shower and sleep but there was one move he just couldn't get down and he refused to leave the studio until he got it perfect.

Minho, who had been going since 5AM was about to collapse from exhaustion so had to excuse himself and head to bed. Felix was expecting the same from Hyunjin but he hung back and offered to help him. This was a blessing and a curse; obviously Hyunjin was an amazing dancer and would no doubt be able to help Felix get the moves but on the other hand, Felix would spend the entire time they were alone, trying his best to keep his hands off of his sexy bandmate.

Felix knew his crush on Jinnie was getting out of control but living and working with him 24 hours a day 7 days a week meant he had no time to get over it. If anything he just kept falling deeper and deeper. Who wouldn't fall in love with him? His face alone was enough to get millions of people crushing on him; but getting to know the soft and gentle man so well meant that Felix was pretty sure he'd fallen in love.

He took a sneaky glance at Hyunjin who was still sitting on the floor catching his breath, he's doing nothing but sip from a bottle of water but Felix can't seem to breathe, overcome by his beauty. "Let's get back to it?" Hyunjin says sounding completely unimpressed with the idea. He pulled himself to his feet, stretching his shoulders. The small movement was enough to have Hyunjin grimacing in pain and Felix rushing over to check on him. 

"Jinnie?" Felix said, his hands finding their way to Hyunjin's shoulders, tentatively stroking along the muscles. "Are you hurt?" he asked his hands beginning to move of their own accord. His caring nature meant that any qualms he had about being alone with his bandmate were gone the second Jinnie needed his help.

"I just pulled something, I'll still be ok to help you!" Hyunjin promised leaning into Felix's touch. "Jinnie we can worry about that tomorrow, now lay down and let me give you a massage til you feel better." Felix replied in his best 'no nonsense' voice, pushing Hyunjin back down to the floor.

As he was feeling tired and sore, Hyunjin decided not to argue with Felix and allowed himself to be pushed down. "I'm sorry Lix, I promise I'll help you as soon as the pain goes away." He said getting himself in a comfortable position on the floor using his hoody as a pillow.

Felix positioned himself straddling Hyunjin's back and began letting his hands work their magic. Felix was a very tactile person who loved touching people and making them feel better so doing this for Hyunjin was his idea of heaven. He found a knot in the left shoulder and began applying pressure, digging his thumbs in to try and work out the knot. 

Felix immediately froze when Hyunjin moaned loudly. The sound could have come directly from one of his naughtiest dreams and he felt himself blush at the sound. He started to sit up, needing to put some distance between himself and the object of his desire. Hyunjin buried his face in his arms, embarrassed at the sound Felix had just drawn from him and the effect the massage was having on the lower region of his body.

" Sorry..." He began, summoning up the courage to face Felix. He rolled over and sat up, catching Felix before the smaller man climbed away. Their faces were so close that Felix could almost taste the Red Bull, as Hyunjin's hot breaths puffed against his own lips.

"No I'm sorry," Felix replied, any self control he had fleeing. "for this." He said and claimed the lips that had been haunting him for months. It was a simple press of lips but it was enough for Felix to come to his senses and realise how stupid he was being. They were bandmates and would be for a long time to come and now Felix had probably destroyed their friendship with his thoughtless actions.

Felix tried to climb away, to run to the safety of his room but Hyunjin grabbed his arms and held him in place. "Don't be sorry for doing something I didn't have the guts to do myself." Hyunjin said before leaning up and capturing Felix's lips again. It began just as simply as before their lips met and Felix wanted to scream with happiness as he tried to take in every detail of the moment. How soft Jinnie's lips felt as they met his own, how tightly he was being held, everything. But before he had the chance to catalogue it all Hyunjin moved his Felix to gasp.

Hyunjin took advantage of Felix's gasp and slid his tongue along his lips and softly moaning as their tongues met. The desire in Felix was ignited and he threw himself fervently into the kiss. His hands began to move of their own accord, sliding up Hyunjin's tshirt and revelling in the hard muscles beneath.

As first kisses go, Felix would say this had to be a record breaker, he felt like he was going to die from the pleasure of it all. Neither of them wanted the kiss to end but with their lungs burning they had to pull away to catch their breath. "Wow." Felix said breathlessly. "Yeah," replied Hyunjin "that was..." he said, struggling to find words to describe how perfect their first kiss had been.


End file.
